


Josh/Tyler fluff

by BandsforBreakfast



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pilots, jyler, jyler fluff, one - Freeform, twenty, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsforBreakfast/pseuds/BandsforBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler sleep above each other in the tour bus but the upper bed is ~dangerous~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh/Tyler fluff

Tyler was just about to fall asleep when he heard a _flop_ and jumped awake, eyes wide open. When he looked to the side, he saw that it was Josh's arm again, always falling out of the bunk bed above him. The sleeping spaces in the tour bus were so small, yesterday when the same thing happened he had slammed his head into the ceiling when he jerked upstraight.   
He sighed, half feeling lucky he didn't hit his head again, the other half a bit annoyed that he'd have to try to fall asleep again. He rolled onto his side, away from the wall, staring into nothing. He could slowly make out the dark contours of Josh's fingers, slightly bent towards him, and his mind silently imagined that hand entangled with his own, palm to palm, fingers slowly caressi-no no no, no. Stop it. Tyler looked upwards again, rubbing his face, irritated by his own brain. All he wanted was to just sleep. Is that really too much to ask for? He moved onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow, but only for a few seconds as he eventually gasped for air. He was about to roll over again as he felt the bed shake with a loud _thud_ , followed by a groan. He quickly turned his head and straightened his back to see what happened, yet hitting his head as he did so. "Fuck-" he started while rubbing the spot, but then he noticed Josh had falled out of his bed. "Oh shit dude, are you okay?" he asked, immediately concerned about his best friend.

"Yeah I think I'm fine..." Josh murmured, rolling his shoulders to check for any injuries.   
"You fucking idiot." Tyler whispered, relieved.   
"Does hurt though." Josh added.   
"You're probably going to fall out again if you're not careful."  
"How am I supposed to be careful when I'm asleep?"   
"Well... You... I don't know."  
Tyler hesitated for a second. "I can sleep on the top if you want to."  
"Oh but I can't let you do that, you absolutely hate it!" Josh said, as if it was ridiculous.    
"But I don't want you getting seriously hurt, man." Tyler said looking at Josh. The two friends sat in silence, both not willing to let the other sleep on the worse bed.   
"Ther- is there enough place for two in one bed?" Josh asked, trying to look into the small rectangle of empty space, "It's not like we haven't slept next to each other before,right?" / _Sure, but I wasn't in love with you back then_ Tyler thought blushing, blessing the darkness surrounding them. "Y-yeah, sure." he responded trying to sound normal. "Hop on in."  
Josh smiled and slowly crawled under the covers after Tyler, feeling his way into the bed, watching his head carefully. Tyler lay still on his back, as far against the wall as possible. He stared nervously at Josh as he shuffled under the covers to get comfortable. There was not enough space for him to lie on his back, so he rolled over, his face suddenly getting awfully close.    
His eyes were shut, and although Tyler tried really hard not to, he couldn't help but stare at him. Their bare legs were touching and he felt every millimeter of physical contact burning on his skin. _Okay. Calm down, Ty._  he thought, inhaling deeply and slowly letting out a long sigh. _You got this. You're not gonna do anything weird and creepy to this incredibly handsome dude with the cutest face you have ever seen in your life right in front of yours. Easy peasy._  
But of course his thoughts wandered off to all the things that could possibly happen. If he leaned forward just a bit, he would finally know what Josh's lips would feel like, maybe even a little stubble on his jawline, which he would stroke with his hand and Josh would feel the same way and _wait no don't get turned on no_ _._  But he did. Tyler felt his stomach twisting and realized that his breathing had sped up. He tried to quickly regain control over his body, but it was too late. Josh had noticed something and he opened his eyes to a quite odd looking expression on the other's face. Instead of instantly moving his face away like Tyler thought he would, Josh smiled, his eyes showing a hint of the adorable squint. "Are you-" "Shut up" Tyler interrupted before Josh could finish whatever he was trying to say. The incredibly embarrassed boy squeezed his eyes shut but opened them again when he felt a hand patting down his arm searching for his hand to hold.    
For a second Tyler's heart skipped a beat because this was the moment he had imagined countless times. He gazed into his eyes and they looked right back at him, invisibly sparkling as the little smile died off and he blinked slowly. Neither of them moved. _You know what,_ Tyler suddenly thought, _whatever. I need to know._ And, quite determined, he stretched his neck and captured Josh's lips with his own, feeling them. He closed his eyes as they both slightly tilted their heads to get more comfortable. He parted his lips and moved them against the other pair, feeling, feeling more. And Josh kissed him back. He moved his hand out of Tyler's and trailed along his arm, all the way up until his neck, leaving Tyler shivering at the touch of his fingertips. He there buried them in the soft hair at the back of his head, while pulling him in closer and kissing him more deeply. Tyler hungrily wrapped his legs around the others, craving as much bare touch as possible. Neither of them was wearing a shirt, nor trousers, which added to the intensity of them longing for each others bodies. But they had to pull away and catch their breath again. Tyler opened his eyes and pecked Josh's lips again, making sure this is real, and again, to be really sure, and once more for good luck. Then he wrapped his arms around his warm torso while Josh snuggled his face into Tylers chest. "I love you." Tyler whispered and Josh cuddled him like a big ass fucking adorable tattooed kitten. Tyler fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
